


Vergil×Nero 驯服风暴

by CanCheng



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanCheng/pseuds/CanCheng
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	Vergil×Nero 驯服风暴

NOTE:OOC，莫得逻辑和条理，特别矫情，剧情僵硬，很多劣质比喻和象征，喜闻乐见的离家出走和父子冲突

文中歌词选自Never Enough-Loren Allred

-尼禄第一次为他的父亲感到头疼就是那个时候。失去了精华的恶魔之树摇摇欲坠，刚刚输掉决战的男人缓慢起身，无视一旁传奇猎魔人的劝告，全身的骨骼肌都在噼啪作响，好似风暴登陆前天翻地覆的电闪雷鸣。标志着苏醒的沉吟之声越发高亢，像是某种灾害来临前的警报。就在尼禄以为他要承受不住时，这股力量开始减弱，犹如暴风雨后光照万物、云破天开。男人活动了一下肩膀，仿佛只是小睡了一觉，语气轻松：“我还能战斗。”委托完成，收工回家，等着女性机械师扫荡五金店的时候年轻人窝在副驾驶上，听着车载收音机里重复到第三遍的强热带风暴预警，烦躁地用靴子踹灭了关机键。他望向两个月前魔树耸立的方向，在手账本崭新的一页上写下日期。维吉尔与一眼风暴无异。诞生自暖流海洋，吸饱了温暖洋流的能量，裹挟无数水滴自顾自前进，蛮横地摧毁阻碍他的一切。见过他的人都谈之色变，唯恐自己成为下一个被撕碎的汽车、高楼或沙发布垫。从来没有人想过怎样改变此类天灾的移动轨迹。它生来如此，不可变更，只能等待其自行离去再收拾过后的一地狼藉。

凌晨三点十七分，距离预计的强热带风暴登陆时间还有一个小时，尼禄在阳台栏杆上找到了他的父亲。深夏的昼夜温差并不小，他只穿着薄薄的五分睡衣站在裹着草酸吹来的凉风里，几乎瞬间就醒了。沉默寡言的男人站在栏杆外侧，略微低头不知是在注视着蹒跚而来的儿子还是他身后深邃无声的走廊。那一圈大理石台子窄得连半个脚掌都容不下，他屹立在那里，一根银白的发丝也不曾为风摇动。

尼禄抬头看了阳台上的飞来石一眼，靠在门框上揉了揉眼睛，从裤兜里掏出一个细长的牛皮封面的小本子，一页一页翻过，由慢到快。自始至终他没有说话，维吉尔也没有动。夏日的深夜里流动的只有风、月光和男人深沉的视线。

“你这一次消失了二十三天。”年轻人啪的一声把那个手帐本合上，“告诉我，下一次你打算什么时候出现？”

维吉尔没有回答。那双颜色冰冷的眼睛在他身上巡视许久，没有一丝能够被捕捉的情感流露在外，尼禄感到太阳穴处开始隐隐抽痛。

“二十三个月？还是二十三年？”他冲阳台上的藤椅扬扬下巴，试图忽视自作主张的三叉神经，“先下来，我们好好聊聊。”

他的父亲盯着他，像是被人拔掉了信号接收器一样近乎木然地站在原地，浑身只有风衣下摆像建模工程中的贴图错误那样自顾自摆动着。

“好吧，你喜欢站着吹风也行，”尼禄摇摇头拉开两把椅子，对着离围栏近一些的那把一屁股坐下去，“不跟我说说你做了什么吗？还是说你准备一会儿就原地消失？像在Qliphoth顶端那样从我眼皮底下溜走？”

“我去处理了一点事情。”维吉尔开口了。不咸不淡，一贯的对万事万物都不爽到极点又听不出什么情绪。

“哈？我猜是找个新理由揍但丁一顿，”青年向后仰头，膝盖一抬翘起二郎腿，人字拖的鞋底朝着维吉尔的脸，“跟我好好说道说道，没准儿我还能在关键时候帮你补上一拳。”

“不是。”尼禄眼前一花，年长者已经随着一阵魔力波动坐在了对面那张藤椅上，“等完成了之后我会告诉你的。”

“哇哦，还是个签了保密协议的大项目，”大男孩儿颇为调皮地歪了歪头，在脸上堆出一个狗仔记者专属的好奇表情，“让我猜猜。难不成我有了个弟弟或者妹妹？还是你终于决定和我老妈领证了？”

维吉尔闻言眉头一拧，嘴角以自由落体的速度向下坠。语气乖戾，措辞粗鲁，不像乖男孩儿尼禄会贸然说出口的话。冷风袭人驱走睡意，事实很明白，他的儿子在对父系权威挑衅。于是他开口压制，“对待父亲，该有的尊重还是要有的。”

——新上任的魔界之王从没想过自己首次破相源自某根终日绷紧的弦被他一句话挑断。哐的一声巨响，地处两人中间的可怜藤桌一路翻着跟斗飞向了遥远的风眼所在。年轻人一把抓住那件蓝色丝绸外套竖起的领子，一双鬼爪也因剧烈的情绪波动本能地从背后伸出来捏住了他父亲的肩膀，把光滑的料子抓出许多走势瘆人的沟壑。几缕魔力甚至还没完全化形就直冲面门而来，魔剑士只来得及发射出两枚幻影剑挡开突如其来的攻击，还是被一枚角度刁钻的镖割开了耳廓。年轻人近在咫尺的怒吼足以轰飞血滴、震破耳膜：“维吉尔，你这混蛋！！”

“我还有两个月就二十四岁了！父亲！！”天蓝色的魔力为了保护主人在身体表面高速流动，尼禄整个人就像一团疯狂燃烧的天然气，他的胸膛几乎因为竭力嘶吼爆开，“你他妈从来没教过管过我一天，现在跑来跟我摆家长的架子？！”

颈上传来的压力使呼吸受阻，魔剑士本能地抓住进犯之人的手腕开始发力试图摆脱拙劣的控制。往常情况下这一瞬间的握力足以捏爆nobady的眼球，但面前的人是他的骨血，一只刚刚觉醒力量没多久的半魔，被扯掉一截手臂需要一个多月才能再生出来。太麻烦了。他抉择了半天，最后还是没有继续加大力量，仅仅停留在会使年轻人感到疼痛的地步。对于脆弱的人类来说，流血已经是大麻烦了。

“我麻烦你，下次出远门之前至少和我们中任何一个人打声招呼！！”尼禄的唾沫仍在不断地喷溅在他脸上，让人怀疑自己正面对海浪汹涌、暴雨倾盆，“我他妈不想跟个傻子似的每睡两个小时就要爬起来看一眼有没有人站在门外！！也不想听到某某魔王又要复活的消息！！更不想整天提心吊胆会不会有被武士刀斩首的尸体上了新闻头条！！”

“无稽之谈。”就算是怪力男孩，一直提着一个体重健康的成年男子也会累的。更何况维吉尔的身高还稍稍压制尼禄几公分，他的脚尖从来就没有离开过地面。年长者感觉到领子上传来的压力渐渐回落，耐着性子松开了手，“等你冷静下来，我们再解决问题。”

“你让我怎么冷静？！”尼禄像要把他的父亲扔出去那样猛地撒开手，眉尾却软哒哒地垂下来，“我们相认还没超过二十分钟，你就从那棵该死的树上跳进魔界，一去两个月杳无音信——要不是之后我到事务所来发现蕾蒂多叫了两份披萨，我真以为你们两个打算永远不回来了！！”

“这么说你希望我时时刻刻待在你身边？”维吉尔哼笑一声，“你这是在向父亲撒娇？”

“不是！操！”掏心掏肺一席话被歪曲成小朋友的无理取闹，年轻人恨不得以头抢地，“你根本就不明白！你就像一团热带风暴，他妈的该死的风暴，你一出现，所有人都不得不围着你转——你把我们原有的生活都他妈毁了！而你！一无所知！！甚至感觉非常良好！！”他大口大口地喘气，睡衣的扣子接连崩开两颗。

维吉尔的目光落在尼禄敞开的睡衣领口。他一边整理着自己被抓皱的外套一边靠近深陷情绪波动中无法自拔的年轻人。“所以我必须离开你们。”他面色如常说道，语气事不关己犹如在给一部三流戏剧编撰下文，“这样你们的生活才不会被打乱。”

“狗屁！给我负起责任来！！”蔚蓝的鬼爪又一次从尼禄背后出现，直朝着魔剑士一左一右抓过来，“因为你，我失去了我的右臂！但丁叫我回家去，他叫我累赘！还有V咳呕……”他没办法继续向面前的男人倾泻怒火。阎魔刀连鞘狠狠抽在他柔软的腹部，年轻人未曾设防的身体猛地向前弓起，接着哇地一声呛出一大口粘稠的胃液。维吉尔身形闪烁，那滩散发着难言气味的浊物泼在大理石的地面，没有丝毫脏了男人灰尘扑扑的靴跟。

“冷静下来了吗？”玩闹过后，男人抱臂审视着抱着腹部缩成一团的儿子，“站起来。这点伤对你来说不算什么。”

“在你眼里我们和地上的垃圾与老鼠没有区别。”要害受击的疼痛仍在继续扩散，年轻人闭上眼来缓解不断发麻开花的视野，犬齿扣在柔软的下唇上，“维吉尔，你根本就不关心你周围的任何人。你眼里只有你自己。”

话音刚落尼禄感到两侧肩胛的肌肉被拉扯。在他难以置信的目光中他的父亲变成了身覆鳞甲的恶魔，用锋利的两爪直接抓住了魔力化形的鬼手根部。罪魔人强大的魔力压制得年轻半魔无法站起，甚至不能扭头去看他喜怒不形于色的父亲在做什么。从魔力炉心中传来本能的恐惧感，接着这股恐惧被化作现实。他听到脑后传来一声玉帛撕裂的响声，视野里飘落下一根透明的蓝色羽毛。他的羽翼被父亲生生扯了下来，失去了魔力来源的鬼手化作星星点点的蓝光溃散在空气里。尼禄意识到这个事实，张了张嘴，发出一两下干涸的喉音。他喊不出声。这并不痛，但肩胛处两道巨大的缺口疯狂地攫取着半魔本就不多的魔力，又徒劳地溢散出去，最后的结果就是迅速掏空了年轻人的体力。他现在彻底连起身的力气都没有了。

威压持续了大概六七分钟才消失，期间尼禄一直被迫保持着双膝跪地的屈服姿势。他抬起酸痛的颈椎，他的父亲解除了魔人化，面色阴沉堪比此刻的天幕，瞳孔深处有某种情绪拧成的复合物在闪烁不定，其中有愤怒。他很确定他读到了。令他恐惧的是自己的右手腕正被维吉尔单手抓在手里。这个动作的指向性太过强烈，几个月前的惨痛记忆又一次在大脑中沸腾。

“你要做什么？”虚张声势的味道盖过了他的嘲笑。尼禄无法控制自己的牙齿不断磕磕碰碰。他的身体在本能地颤抖，“再扯断我的右臂一次吗？”

维吉尔没有说话，而是用另一手拔出阎魔，在空中切出一个光滑的十字。年轻人仔细观察着男人脸上每一个细小的皱纹。如果说他在暂时压抑心中的怒火和不快，那么他还能心宽点，大不了之后打一架（更可能是单方面挨一顿揍）就是了。但令人汗毛耸立的是维吉尔除了微皱的眉心以外什么表情都没有。人类复杂的情绪传达往往是由连续的微表情串联而成，一组肌肉运动能传达出的情绪实在太有限，教揣摩心思的人陷入无穷的猜疑链中去。

空间通道打开，维吉尔扯着他的手臂自顾自往里走。身高接近一米九的青年被扯得重心不稳，浑身瘫软连滚带爬地仓皇起身。他确信如果他不起来，新任魔王会像拖着一大袋战利品那样把他拖进去。

尼禄不是第一次经由维吉尔的空间通道快速到达目的地。这种感觉很奇怪，魔力席卷全身的感觉类似于某种液体包裹，经由口鼻进入气管，包裹住每一个肺泡，令人错觉自己将要窒息。孔雀蓝的幕布在他们身后闭合，空间波动拥住了他的身躯，好似某种细小的触角爬满了肢体，渐渐将整个人分食殆尽。“放松，”尼禄努力睁大眼睛却什么也看不见，只有维吉尔的声音从脑内怪异地直接回荡起来，“不要拒绝我的魔力。否则你可能会被遗弃在空间乱流里。”

视野从密密麻麻的像素点里恢复过来时，尼禄已经踩在了柔软的草地上，凌晨的露水沾湿了脚背。他的父亲就在他身边，握着他的手腕。在他们面前的是一座样式古老但贵族气十足的哥特风红木别墅。修剪整齐的冬青环绕院外，间或错落着一两株波斯菊。荒郊野外黢黑无光，连带着无人的建筑也化身成瘆人的黑影。多亏恶魔血统带来的夜视能力以及头顶大而圆的月华，他们不需要点灯。

“这是哪里？”他本能地出声问道。他更好奇维吉尔是怎么发现这处空置的幽宅的。难不成他杀了这里曾经的主人？他激灵灵打了个寒颤。

他的父亲稍稍侧过头来观察年轻人脸上的表情，随后握紧了他的手腕，垂下眼眸似乎在思考。在尼禄打了第二个喷嚏的时候他终于措好了辞，清冷的声音在频率单一的蝉鸣里格外清晰。

“这是我以前的家。”新任魔界之王低声回忆道，仿佛透过凌晨氤氲的水汽看到了儿时和胞弟一同在树下打闹的情景，“在我8岁的时候蒙蒂斯的党羽袭击了这里。我亲眼看着家陷入一片火海。但丁藏在衣柜里躲过一劫，我的母亲一直在找我，直到她被恶魔杀死——这是但丁告诉我的。当时我正在外面的山坡上玩木马。”

“我本来对于‘家’不抱希望，但是我们回来以后但丁带着我找到了这里。这么多年过去了，它居然还在。”不再年轻的男人扬起下巴示意，“所以我决定把它修葺一下就回来住——还差阁楼的房顶没有修理完。主要的时间都花在搜集足够的木材上了。”尼禄顺着他的目光看去，果然左侧阁楼的房顶还只有主体框架。

维吉尔的故事讲得很简洁，乃至有些过于简单，每一个字背后所深藏的情感都浓缩到凝固、化也化不开。年轻人张了张嘴，他搜肠刮肚地想说很多，想对这对经历了太多的兄弟表达同情、惋惜、遗憾、失而复得，但相对于事实，人类的语言往往表现得太过浮夸。最后他只挤出干巴巴的一句：“你为什么不告诉我？”

“我想给你个惊喜。”维吉尔回答，语气愉悦。

尼禄寻找他父亲的眼睛。他很难否认此刻他的心在加速跳动。惊喜？多么感性的一个词。维吉尔是什么时候学会了这些人类的小把戏的？他的过去的形状年轻人已经听崔西大致描述过，但那只是这个寡言的男人在他人眼中的投影，真正的图样仍然被藏在只有当事人才能看清的阴影下。他姗姗来迟的父亲到底还藏了多少不为人知的可爱转变？他想知道。他要得到全部的答案。黑暗中那双本该清亮的淡蓝瞳仁暧昧不清。能明确感受到的只有握在他手腕上的手掌慢慢下滑，直至掌心。

他握住了那只手。

水乳交融的感觉还未完全褪去，年轻人发现脚下的不再是柔软的土地，而是结实的红木地板。别墅内的一切都散发着淡淡的木香，只可惜除了一个衣柜和几只烛台外可以说空无一物。尼禄踏上同样由红木制成的楼梯，脑内幻想着这对兄弟年幼时如何在这偌大的建筑中追逐，“这些都是你一个人建的？”

“但丁帮着我弄了一部分，”后背突然一凉，维吉尔的声音贴着他的后脑窜过：“在这里等着，我去把房顶修好。”

尼禄愣了一下，接着顾不上担心楼梯质量撒丫子噔噔噔地往上跑。“你他妈疯了吗维吉尔！！”他顶着满屋凉风吼道。斯巴达双子还没来得及给自家宅子装上窗户，从这里已经可以闻见雨水的土腥味了，“热带风暴就要来了！！”

二楼的结构并不复杂，维吉尔也没来得及给各个房间作布置，尼禄很容易就找到了通往阁楼的梯子。手脚并用地爬上去后他一眼看到他的父亲像只巨大的秃鹫一样蹲在了房梁一头，风衣下摆被刮得掀起来倒兜住上半身，远看像棵头重脚轻的太阳花。与宅子内部相比，阁楼里简直是乱七八糟。地上全是木屑和割下来的边角料，还只有窗框的窗户下靠墙放着几块玻璃，羊角锤卷尺手锯钢丝钳等等胡乱摆在旁边，角落里堆着一大摞长短不一的木板。

绛红色的天幕下团云耸动，豆大的雨点转眼间就和锤子的叮当响声一同落了下来。尼禄被劈头盖脸的雨点砸的眼睛都睁不开，维吉尔面不改色地顶着鸭嘴锤都能被刮飞的风力往房梁一头锤进钉子。年轻人对此情此景不禁咋舌，接着冲向那摞木板，往怀里胡乱塞了几块后下蹲聚力，蹬在墙角一个后空翻再加二段跳，稳稳落在房梁上。他怎么好意思看着自己的老父亲在房梁上风吹雨打，自己躺在屋檐下躲雨？

“你来干什么？”感受到脚下的木头颤了颤，维吉尔的声音几乎被淹没在雨声和雷声中，“我自己能搞定。”

“你需要个帮手！”尼禄怕他听不见，蹲下身子贴着他的耳朵大吼：“赶快搞定，下去躲雨！”

不知道是这段木头生着的地不太好还是哪颗钉子擅离职守，年轻人刚顶着暴雨在窄窄的横梁上站直了身子，就听见脚下传来不容忽视的咔嚓一声。

最开始的一张牌倒下会带来多米诺骨牌式的连续塌方。梁架从中折作两半，失去了依靠的山墙唏哩呼噜地散作木条逃离岗位，而后就是两边的檀条依次滚落。在一连串电闪雷鸣中，斯巴达家刚刚获得骨架不多时的阁楼房顶离开了这个风雨交加的世界。

两个人从木头碎屑中一前一后翻身落地。“对不起。”尼禄搓了搓脸。他搞砸了。无论他对他的不负责老爹有多少怨气，房子总是无辜的。拜雨水所赐他现在看起来像是真的哭了，“我不是有意的。”

维吉尔环顾一片狼藉的四周，像一名父亲那样拍了拍大小伙子的肩膀，“我应该早点提醒你，目前为止的框架可能还承受不住两个人的体重。”令人意外的是他听起来心情一点也不坏。他甚至有点高兴。

今天是不用修房顶了，改天可以连整个阁楼一起重新建。两只浑身湿透的半魔从阁楼下来，他们没有更多理由待在上面淋雨了。维吉尔并没有把他的儿子送回住处的意思，而是领着年轻人往二楼深处走去。在父亲的示意下尼禄推开最里面的房间门，忍不住轻声惊叹了一句。他看到了铺着整齐被褥的单人床，白色的针织地毯，红木的书架书桌，烛台下的精装诗集，甚至还有几张报纸。在整栋宅子内都没什么像样的家具的前提下，他老爸居然把最北边的卧室布置得如此温馨。

维吉尔从抽屉里翻出一盒火柴点燃了蜡烛，温暖昏黄的烛光使人错觉仿佛回到了中世纪。尼禄看着洁白的地毯和床单感到手足无措，于是他看向维吉尔，并在下一秒噗嗤一声笑出了声。他爸也像只落汤鸡那般浑身湿透，飒爽的背头都被淋成了瓜皮头。维吉尔计算了一下儿子的目光落点，接着抬起右手扶住脑门儿往后一捋，一个湿漉漉的背头。

年轻人刚为父亲的可爱行径开怀大笑不过两秒便接连打了三个喷嚏。他湿乎乎的寸头倒是随便搓搓就干了，可怜的睡衣贴在身上，又湿又冷。

“这里没有别人。”维吉尔似乎看透了他的想法似的，开口时机之恰当甚至让人有点尴尬，“你大可以把衣服脱下来晾着。湿着捂在身上小心感冒。”

说完他的父亲便把外套和马甲都脱下来搭在椅背上，赤膊坐在书桌前抱着诗集阅览起来。大男孩儿犹豫许久，还是脱下了五分睡衣裤穿着内裤坐下来，只敢让半个屁股碰着床垫。并不宽敞的卧室里，两人无言对坐，呼吸声都轻到生怕打扰到对方，令烛火不断摇曳的只有窗外的瓢泼雨声。男孩儿海一般透亮的蓝眼睛始终落在维吉尔身上，一个在安安静静地看书的中年男人。橘黄的光晕柔和了线条的棱角，他越发感觉到眼前这个人是如此陌生：谁能想到几个月前这只恶魔曾经夺走了他的右腕、差点让世界毁灭呢。托这强热带风暴的福，他现在半分睡意也无，大脑转的飞快。突然得到了家族的几个月来积攒下的疑问、感情和欲求都被眼前我行我素的风暴搅得天翻地覆、五味陈杂。每每回想起维吉尔那目空一切的骄傲，他都感到自己像一棵无根浮萍，只能随着时高时低的波涛摇摆，抓不住任何可能的依靠。对于普通的男孩儿来说，父亲该是山一样坚实的后盾。可他的父亲只带给他焦虑、压力和深深的不安全感。过度的情绪犹如重水装满了心室，只靠液体的表面张力颤颤巍巍地维持着，任何微小的叩击都能引起一片惊涛骇浪、乃至崩溃决堤。他迫切的需要一个闸口，放掉那些大坝盛不下的峰头水量。而这个闸口只能由他自己创造，指望维吉尔主动出击是遥遥无期。尼禄低下头把脸埋进双手手掌间。血肉至亲都无法理解你的感受，最让人痛苦的部分不就在于此吗。

“那个，”漓漓雨声如丝如绵，最后他只得讪讪开口，“我很好奇，你是怎么用阎魔刀打开传送门的？”

维吉尔看了他的儿子一眼，放下诗集从手边捡起半张报纸。年轻人目不转睛地注视着他，他将报纸沿长边对折，接着沿短边对折四次，报纸变成了略有厚度的细长一条；接着他从两个方向将中线以及最厚的折痕处撕开，使裂口距离短边还有一小段距离，不至于使整张报纸裂作两半；最后他将报纸展开整理，一个硕大的足以把他们两个人套进去的纸圈出现了。

“哇哦。”尼禄吹了个口哨权当捧场。

“我平时用阎魔刀做的就是类似的事，”维吉尔转过身来把纸圈递给他的儿子。他甚至充满慈爱地试图抚摸他儿子潮湿的寸头，“你想学的话，我可以教你。”

尼禄向后缩了缩脖子，这一摸便落在空处，“看起来并不简单。我连煎溏心蛋都练习了三天。”

“只要你想，就能学会，”说到自己的看家本领，魔剑士不自觉地弯起嘴角，“最重要的不在于最后的两刀，而是如何恰当地将空间收拢折叠。”

之后便是一阵沉默，各怀心思的两人谁都没有贸然开口。

维吉尔拿诗集摊在腿上，视线却有生以来头一遭地无法集中。他花了大概五分钟才意识到他的注意力不是被窗外雨声磅礴犹如耳边擂鼓打扰，而是在止不住地往尼禄身上飘。眼看就要二十四岁的成年人此刻手里捏着那团报纸条，翻来覆去地折起来再拆开，像个孩子一样玩的不亦乐乎。他仔细地盯着这名人类成年体的一举一动。血液流速和心跳可以鉴定一个人是否在说谎，却不能使真正的诉求浮出水面；魔力炉心的运转和流动可以揭发对手下一步的攻击目标，却不能告诉新任魔王他的孩子在想什么。

从现状难以得出答案，那就尝试从年轻人先前说过的话剥出蛛丝马迹。不再年轻的男人从脑中七零八落的碎片中刨出的第一句能称得上完整的句子就使他发笑。尼禄说他的出现毁了所有人的生活，他唯二的两个亲人又何尝不是？但丁，作为他的双胞胎弟弟，永远在告诉他八岁那年望见的炼狱景象不是噩梦，永远在警醒他没有力量会落得何种下场；而尼禄的存在残忍地将他从一心追逐力量的美梦中唤醒，逼他面对自己一直想要舍弃的累赘一面：一个人类，一名父亲。这与先前他所轻蔑的一切都不可同日而语：这是他的骨血、他的传承、他的果实。现在果实摆在眼前，他却像被拔掉了牙齿的狮子一样徒劳地站在一旁行注目礼，不敢触碰，更不知该如何下口。那会被果实鲜活的血肉包裹，被内心炽烈的热度灼烧。

-I'm trying to hold my breath

-Let it stay this way

-Can't let this moment end

“不知道这场雨什么时候能停。”他打开窗户。雨已经下的没有方才在房顶上那样猛烈，凌晨的草地上仍然氤氲着一层层的水汽，海浪般随风波动。

“是啊，”坐在床上的年轻人身子一歪，躺倒在柔软的被子里阖上眼睛，“等热带风暴过去了就结束了。”

他的儿子有着和他一样长而弯曲的睫毛，宛如羽扇在面上投下一片阴影。尼禄说过如果他们这么做就回不来了。尼禄说过他从来没有管教过他一天。尼禄说过希望他下次出远门之前至少打声招呼。年轻人的一句句话语盘旋在头脑中交织，拧成纤细的线将眉头锁住勒出更多沟壑。维吉尔合上诗集叹了口气。这一口气将本就柔弱的烛火吹得更加风雨飘摇。他的孩子需要的是一个招呼吗？作为父亲，他到底该怎么做？

“老哥，我认真地说，很多东西我能给，崔西和蕾蒂能给，还有那个机械师小姑娘能给，”他们砍伐树根的间隙，但丁用满是血污的手敲着他的胸膛说，“你才是他父亲。有些东西只有你能给那孩子。这一点谁都无法替代。”

可他有什么能给尼禄的？他有什么？阎魔刀吗？Qliphoth的果实吗？那本老旧的威廉布莱克诗集吗？他绞尽脑汁。他有力量，他有斩杀恶魔的力量。除此之外他什么也没有。尼禄是个可怜的孩子。他的父亲除了强大一无是处。

“维吉尔？”从被褥间爬出来年轻人软乎乎的声音，之后大小伙子揉了揉眼睛坐了起来。在经历了剧烈的情绪波动和魔力消耗后又淋了雨，他现在需要在暖和的被窝里睡一觉。“你不困吗？”

“我还好。”他吹灭了蜡烛，探头看了看东边已经泛起白的天。雨声渐渐收敛，密集雨云团后裂出了鱼鳞状的云，尾部留着金色的絮。又过了约莫六七分钟，便彻底听不见了。

在尼禄清醒与困顿杂糅的目光中他站起身，拎起还没干透的马甲和大衣披在身上，“我送你回去吧。明天——今天还要做委托，对吗？”

在奉行有问题就拆掉的斯巴达家，从未有什么比亲缘和羁绊更让人爱恨交织。人类的感情就是这么蛮不讲理。斩不断，理不清，只能收起来慢慢地含化。

-You set off a dream with me

-Getting louder now

-Can you hear it echoing?

两人走出宅子的时候雨已经彻底停了，只有周围的树冠在滴滴答答往下滴水。魔剑士踏过积着新鲜雨水的水洼，目送地平线逐渐染上玫瑰色。他仰起头活动了一下肩颈，上一次像这样毫无杂念地遇见日出，可能还要追溯到几十年前。

“之后你有什么打算？”尼禄从身后追过来，与他并肩而立。那双眼睛饱含期待的水汽，如同头顶这被洗过的天空一般碧蓝无暇。

维吉尔装作在思考的样子好好欣赏他儿子脸上的微表情。尼禄每次担心时眉心都会微微皱起，犬齿扣在柔软的下唇上，“继续把房子修缮完全，然后回来住。如果你需要的话，也可以搬进来。”

使他惊讶的是大男孩儿咬着下唇，下定了决心似的挺起胸膛，“我不需要。”他的声音不大，就像在Qliphoth顶端一样充满让人无法拒绝的坚定，“我要了解你。父亲。我要你在我身边。”

-Take my hand

-Will you share this with me?

-'Cause darling without you

那一瞬间他们两个人的眼眸深处是如此闪亮，无需描述，跨越语言和字词的桎梏，他们第一次感受到了彼此在跳动的一颗心。维吉尔张开嘴想要继续说点什么，年轻人的目光已经越过他飞向了更远方逐渐铺满金色的天幕，“哇，是流星！”

他回过头。炫目的金色上方是瑰丽的玫红色云团逐渐蔓延成绛紫色的绵绵层云，确实有闪亮的一道轨迹从中飞快划过。然后是一颗湖蓝的星。这次他看清了。那死去的躯壳竭尽一切地燃烧着，把它的光传达向大地上的一切。在他之后，更多的流光摇曳着，在云中拖出稍纵即逝的一笔一划，消融在云破天开的金色中。这不是流星。这是一次罕见的壮丽流星雨爆发。

魔界可不会有这样饱和度高到让人怀疑是ps过的自然现象。男人把目光从耀眼的天空中收回来，投给顺着山坡跑下去大呼小叫的尼禄，“想飞一次吗？”

“什么？”尼禄还沉浸在初见流星雨的惊喜中，根本没听清身后的老父亲说了什么，只顾得上下意识答了一句。

下一秒，曾经拳打但丁脚踢尤里森的恶魔猎人像个在厨房看见蟑螂的少女一样一啸千里。维吉尔竟然一把将他抱在怀里，那条金属质感布满骨刺的尾巴卷在他腰上，属于罪魔人的四翼张开，带着年轻人像火箭一样直直升空。斯巴达家的宅子，茂密的树丛，草地中的小路，地上的一切都在飞速缩小，化作沉重的现实泡影远离他们。很快他们身周开始有水汽环绕，被扰乱了路径的云追逐着这一对匆匆过路的旅人，他们穿过了一直仰望的云端。

维吉尔一直带着他飞到几千米的高空才停止上升，转而开始朝着东方滑翔。尼禄在他怀里侧过头，面对令整片天空都为之殷红的金色太阳享受地眯起眼睛，“这是我第一次在这种角度看日出，”年轻人打了个喷嚏，接着嘿嘿笑道，“感觉不错。”

“一旦你尝试过天空的味道，你就会永远向上仰望。”他的父亲显然更为恰当地引用了一句名言自豪。

“是啊，这还不够，”他抬起手臂拦住维吉尔的肩颈，将额头抵在他父亲的额头上，用只有他们两个能听见的声音说：“我希望以后能看到更多这样的景色——和你一起。”

而后他将自己的唇瓣贴到那双唇上。

-All the shine of a thousand spotlights

-All the stars we steal from the nightsky will never be enough

-Never be enough

-Towers of gold are still too little

-These hands could hold the world but it'll never be enough

-Never be enough

如果你问任何一个普通的美国人，可能他们会回答的千奇百怪，但很少有人会笃定道：从书籍资料上看海和亲自到海边看海是不一样的——前者是学习性强的、作吸收知识用的阅读各路资料，后者则度假意味占了大多数。无论作家如何倾尽笔墨去记录、记着如何唾沫横飞地描述，观众能见到的只有干巴巴的笔画、比纸还要平整单薄的液晶画面。人们真正为之情动的是潜藏在语言之下、只属于灵魂的更深层的颤动。只有当你站到沙滩上，亲自去感受海上升起的气旋、张开双臂拥抱潮湿咸腥的海风、被扑上来的海水打湿全身掀倒在地，你才能明白海是什么。当狂野的无形力量扑击生而脆弱的心之壁、撑爆全身每一处闭塞的毛孔、连瞳孔中吟出缕缕畅快的风，我们才能明白那为人所惧的风暴是多么直白、热烈和快活。而维吉尔正与一眼风暴无异。诞生自暖流海洋，吸饱了温暖洋流的能量，裹挟无数水滴自顾自前进，蛮横地摧毁阻碍他的一切。见过他的人都谈之色变，唯恐自己成为下一个被撕碎的汽车、高楼或沙发布垫。

——当风暴来临，无需惧怕，无需四散溃逃，张开双臂逐风而去吧。千百亿年前，万事万物不过是一个体积为零、空间曲率和密度无限大的点。让灵魂拥抱飓风，自此飞向同胞手足，我们都是妈妈的孩子。

可他终究是气，是水，不是恶魔狰狞的爪镰。尼禄吻着他饱满的唇，搂紧他宽厚的肩，望进他父亲淡蓝的瞳眼：如果有人有幸能穿过最恶劣的眼壁，他的灵魂必定会震颤于风眼内近乎静止的宁静，还有头顶一汪透彻湛蓝的天。

罪魔人鲜蓝的四翼笼罩在头顶，随着呼吸闪烁仿若坐拥星河万千，流星群在远隔千里之外的身边划过，他们在数千米的高空中忘情拥吻。维吉尔是他的宇宙，他的天空，他的造物主；他是维吉尔的血肉，是善恶树上的果实，是风暴中心唯一的安宁。这一刻他们属于彼此，属于风暴过境后如洗的天空。

宁静与湛蓝只属于闯过了一切凶险的人。

END.


End file.
